


Without You

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt is missing for a year he is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine never moved to McKinley, him and Kurt are still together. Kurt goes missing one night and we get to see how Blaine deals with it all. Depression - not singing - always searching. A year later they find Kurt? Blaine never moved on or gave up hope like everybody else :)

"Hey buddy," Nick hovered behind Blaine as he skimmed through another page. "We’re practicing for graduation. I mean…we’re going to let you in regardless. All you have to do is sing."

 

"I don’t have time," Blaine mumbled, clicking on another news article. 

 

"Blaine," Nick took a seat next to him. "I love you and I know you loved Kurt…"

 

"Love Kurt. I love Kurt," Blaine muttered. "Present tense."

 

"But, he has been gone for a year," Blaine closed his eyes tightly. "We went to his funeral two months ago."

 

"He’s not dead," Blaine said softly.

 

"You’re graduating high school in a week," Nick gave him a soft smile. "It’s the best time of your life. So…just come back and sing with us. Enjoy your last few days in high school."

 

"I can’t sing," He scrubbed his hands through his messy hair. "Nick…Kurt was my song. Without him I…music isn’t the same. There’s no reason for me to sing because there is no magic in it." 

 

"Blaine…"

 

"So, I’m not going to sing until we find him," Blaine grit his teeth. 

 

"We found his body," Nick whispered. 

 

"That wasn’t him," Blaine spun around and glared. "He’s still alive."

 

"You can’t keep living for the dead," Nick reached forward to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder. "You have to move on."

 

"He is the love of life," Blaine turned back to the computer. "It’s…loving him is all I know how to do." 

 

Nick was silent for a moment before standing up, squeezing his shoulder again and leaving the room. Turning back to his computer, Blaine continued to search through the news articles. 

 

One year ago, Kurt had vanished after a date. One year ago, the police started searching for him. Three months after that they had stopped.

 

Blaine never stopped looking. 

 

He would know if his soulmate had died. He would  _know_. In his heart he knew Kurt was still alive, every moment was spent trying to find him because he knew that his boyfriend was still alive. Blaine would get past the sad eyes (Burt’s was the worst) because he knew that one day he would find his boyfriend again. 

 

His parents had forced him into therapy and onto antidepressants. His grades had dropped but his teachers had kept his grades up so that he could graduate. Blaine had tried to refuse to go to his funeral but as soon as his parents mentioned Burt, he had decided to go and support him. 

 

But he knew the body wasn’t Kurt. 

 

It couldn’t be.

 

A week later, the night before graduation, he stared sadly at his cap and gown. He was supposed to graduate after Kurt. They were supposed to be at each other’s graduations and Blaine was supposed to be joining him at NYADA. He couldn’t do this.

 

The sound of his ringtone broke him out of his thoughts and he reached for his cell, holding it to his ear. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Blaine?" Burt sounded breathless. "They found Kurt."

 

His entire world seemed to tilt violently. 

 

"What?" He breathed. "Where? Is he okay?"

 

"He’s at the hospital," Burt’s voice was shaking. "He was found in…in a basement. He’s not doing too well."

 

"I’m on my way."

 

Blaine ran out of his house in his pajamas, clutching his car keys in his hands. At first, the nurse refused to let him through until Burt came and got him. Blaine’s hands shook violently as he walked through the (way too long) hallway. 

 

"He…he’s not talking to anyone else," Burt said softly. "He doesn’t want to see anyone but maybe…maybe he’ll talk to you."

 

"No, no, no, no!" They could hear Kurt’s screaming from inside of the room and Blaine didn’t hesitate to run in. 

 

Kurt looked thinner and paler than before, a look of absolute horror on his face as a nurse tried gently to help change him into a hospital gown. Still, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend. 

 

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, tears filling his eyes. 

 

Kurt whipped his head towards him and for a horrible moment, Blaine thought he didn’t recognize him. Then his eyes softened and Kurt let out a heart wrenching sob. 

 

"Blaine."

 

Blaine raced over to his bedside, gripping his hand tightly. For a long moment they just stared into each other’s eyes before Kurt leaned forward, sobbing. Blaine hesitated before wrapping him into a tight hug and rocking him gently. 

 

"I’m sorry," Kurt whimpered.

 

"You don’t need to be sorry for anything," Blaine whispered, thrilled at the fact that he had Kurt in his arms again. "You’re here."

 

"I’m…I’m dirty and…"

 

"Perfect," Blaine smiled warmly at him. "You’re perfect."

 

"I thought about you the entire time," Kurt reached a shaky hand out to touch his cheek. "You were the only reason I…I’m still here."

 

"I never stopped looking for you," Blaine grinned, unable to contain the joy filling his heart.

 

"I’m not the same person as I was," Kurt’s hands shook as he stared down at their intertwined fingers. "I’m different. You…you won’t love me like you did."

 

"That’s insane," Blaine breathed. "I never stopped loving you. I think I only love you more. Whatever happened, that doesn’t change how I feel. It never will."

 

"But you don’t know…"

 

"And when you’re ready to tell me I’ll be ready to listen. I’m not running," Blaine pressed their foreheads together. 

 

For the rest of the night, Blaine sat at his boyfriend’s side. He squeezed his hands through the exams and tests the doctors ran and stayed up all night, watching over his restless sleep. The next morning, Blaine was exhausted but far happier than he had been in a year. 

 

"Hey kiddo," Burt said from the doorway, making both of the boys turn towards him. "You need to head out if you are going to make your graduation."

 

"I’m not going."

 

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, but kept his tight grip on Blaine’s hand. "You can’t miss your graduation for me. It’s one of the best days of your life."

 

"Impossible. The best day of my life happened yesterday," Blaine smiled, squeezing back. "I’ve missed a year with you, I’m not missing another second."


	2. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to without you? Everybody’s reactions to the finding of Kurt? Or Blaine helping with Kurt’s recovery? Xxx

"Why do you still want to be with me?" Kurt asked softly, twisting his slender fingers in his plaid pajama pants. "After what happened?"

"Because I love you," Blaine smiled at him. 

After a week in the hospital, Kurt had been allowed to go home. He had refused to see any of the clearly worried members of New Directions but Blaine hadn’t left his side once. 

"When…when I was with him," Kurt’s words dropped to a whisper. "He told me that no one would want me.”

He was Dennis Kale, a forty-seven year old gas attendant. A gas attendant who had been stalking Kurt for weeks before chloroforming him and dragging him to his basement. Blaine knew what had happened in that basement. Everyone did. He had never seen a picture of Dennis Kale but he preferred it that way. Blaine preferred to think of him as the monster he was, as something not human. 

"He was wrong, about so many things," Blaine said gently. "I’ll always want to be with you. I spent a year waiting for you and now that you’re back, I’m not walking away…unless you want me to."

"Never," Kurt shook his head, eyes wide. "Blaine, I was trapped in a basement for a year and could only think about you. You were the reason I didn’t try to slit my wrists or choke myself to death."

"Kurt…"

"You’re the reason I’m alive," Kurt continued to pull on a thread on his pajamas. 

"Same here," Blaine whispered. 

"And I know that we were getting…intimate," Kurt began to fidget more, looking around the room. "But…I…I…"

"I’m in no rush. I am not going to do anything until you feel 110% ready," Blaine tried to sooth. "There’s no schedule to follow, no timeline. You went through something traumatic…something beyond horrible. I’m still angry, I’m furious that…that monster did this to you. We’re on your speed."

"Thank you," Kurt relaxed completely. 

"You don’t need to thank me," The buzz of his phone distracted Blaine for a moment.

From Rachel: How’s Kurt? Finn isn’t saying a word and I’m so worried.

Finn had been amazing with the situation. He had been quiet and supportive, never approaching Kurt when he was anxious and uncomfortable but doing a lot of behind the scenes support. He kept the New Directions at bay and never shared too much information. 

"Kurt…people are asking about you, do you want me to say anything?" He bit his lip as Kurt squirmed a little more. 

"I don’t want them…thinking things," He mumbled, picking at the thread furiously. "I don’t want them thinking that I’m…different."

"You are though," Blaine leaned over the couch and took his hand. "And it’s okay. I’ll help you through this."

Kurt gave him a small smile and he typed out a group text.

To New Directions: I’m here with Kurt. He’s doing so much better and he’s adjusting. It’s been really hard. It will take time for him to be ready to see everyone because it’s a little overwhelming. Thanks for the kind words. Kurt’s strong, he’ll get through this.”

He placed his phone on his side and after two seconds it began to blow up with texts. 

From Mike: Tell him we’re thinking of him! 

From Rachel: Tell him I love him.

From Puck: Kurt’s the most badass dude I know, if anyone can get through it he can. 

From Brittany: I miss my unicorn. I can’t wait to see him. Get better soon!!

"See?" Blaine showed him the texts. "They only want you to get better. They all are supportive and aren’t thinking anything bad."

"They’re good friends," Kurt whispered and for the first time since he returned, placed his head on Blaine’s shoulder. "I’m lucky."

Blaine smiled and gently kissed his forehead. It was so easy to forget the horrible last year when they were together.


	3. Almost Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: A sequel to Found You? Three years later, Kurt and Blaine are living in NY, going to NYADA, being finally happy, with everything that happened behind them. Until one night, Blaine doesn’t come home from class, and suddenly, it’s happening all over again, except this time is Kurt’s turn to desperately search for his boyfriend and being the strong one when he finally finds him.

It was six thirty-seven. Blaine always came home at six.  _Always._

 

Kurt stared intently at the clock, feeling his heart pound and his throat get tight. It took him nearly a year after the kidnapping before he was comfortable moving off the New York. Through the support of his friends, he had finally begun to relax a little in the apartment. He was moving past this. 

 

"He’ll be home any moment," Rachel handed him a cup of tea and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Don’t worry."

 

"What if…what if he’s hurt somewhere," He drew in a trembling breath. "What if he’s…"

 

"Calm down," Santana sighed, setting a plat of Chinese food down on the coffee table. "He probably just got held up in class or something. Now eat."

 

"He would have called," Kurt mumbled, hands trembling around his mug of tea. "He always calls."

 

Blaine knew that Kurt was always worried. He knew that Kurt needed to be reassured. He knew that this was killing him. 

 

"He won’t pick up when I call," Tears burned in Kurt’s eyes as he stared down at his phone. "He promised to always pick up when I call."

 

"Okay!" Rachel raised her hands, smiling. "How about I call my friend Linda? She shares Blaine’s last class."

 

Kurt nodded quickly as she dialed and kept his eyes locked on her as she spoke to Linda. His heart pounded harder when Rachel’s smile faded. By the end of the conversation, she was frowning nd quietly thanked Linda before hanging up.

 

"He didn’t go to class," She whispered and Kurt let out a whimper, covering his face with his hands. 

 

"That doesn’t mean anything," Santana said but didn’t sound completely convinced.

 

"He had a test," Kurt mumbled. "He was studying all night long."

 

"Maybe we should call the police?" Rachel’s voice shook and Kurt curled up tighter. "Just…just to make sure…"

 

Santana grabbed Rachel’s phone and called 911, looking down at her nails as the call connected.

 

"Hi," She said softly. "My friend is missing…for about forty five minutes…no, I know it sounds insane. I know but there are other circumstances…listen! He’s about five foot eight, curly dark hair, dark eyes. Probably wearing some bright colored pants or sweater or something, I didn’t see what he was wearing when he left this morning."

 

Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth dropped open.

 

"Um…his name is Blaine Anderson…" She paled further, gripping the phone to her ear. "Oh…yes, I can give you our address."

 

"What’s going on?" Rachel blurted as soon as Santana hung up.

 

"The police are coming. Someone matching Blaine’s description was pulled into a van earlier," She said shakily, placing the phone on the coffee table.

 

~*~

 

The world swam dangerously and Blaine fought hard against the rush of nausea. He could barely remember being pulled into a van before something sharp plunged into his neck and then…nothing. He was laying on a bed and, after an experimental tug of his limbs, was bound to the posts of the bed.

 

"You’re awake?" A soft voice made him jump and stare at the man with wide eyes. "Good, I was worried that the sedative was too much."

 

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to not let his voice shake.

 

"We never got a chance to meet," The man smiled, leaning down. "Can you guess?"

 

The man was rather tall and slender. He had slightly shaggy blonde hair which fell into his blue eyes. If he had seen him on the street, Blaine maybe would have thought he was attractive but now he was just terrified.

 

"I don’t know you," Blaine shook his head. "But please…please let me go."

 

"I wrote to you on Facebook," The boy’s eyes were burning as he walked closer, bright smile still in place. "After that boyfriend of yours vanished I tried to write to you."

 

Blaine’s blood ran cold and he stared at the man in front of him. Eli. The guy who had tried to contact him a few months after Kurt’s disappearance on Facebook. 

 

_From Eli: Hey Sexy._

 

_From Eli: Too much?_

 

_From Eli: I just want to talk to you…_

 

"I know you were upset that your boyfriend was gone, but I was there for you," Eli’s eyes flashed as his grin widened. "I was there but you didn’t ever respond to me."

 

"I was kind of upset by my boyfriend being kidnapped," Blaine jerked on the bonds, trying not to freak out. "Now, let me go."

 

"I can’t," Eli barked out a laugh. "Blaine, Blaine I’ve been looking for you forever. The plan was for him to be all happy with Kurt and you would go to me. It was supposed to work."

 

Blaine’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. Eli had a plan with the other man? He had planned to kidnap Kurt so that Blaine would go with him? White, hot fury raced through Blaine and he felt himself snarling.

 

"You’re the one who planned to hurt Kurt?" His voice shook. "You’re fucking insane."

 

"I wanted us to be together," Eli smiled and gently stroked his cheek, frowning as Blaine jerked away. 

 

"Don’t touch me," He snapped. 

 

"You’ll change your mind soon," Eli grinned, his hand slowly moving down Blaine’s chest.

 

~*~

 

"He was supposed to come back a week ago," Kurt had barely left the police station, always requesting a new officer when the previous one lost their faith in him. "Please, have you heard anything?"

 

“Son, listen,” The office blinked slowly, holding an extra-large coffee. “People go missing all the time in New York. Sometimes people just…walk away from their lives. I know you are in love with your boyfriend but sometimes people leave.”

 

"Not Blaine," Kurt shook his head, feeling a little desperate. "He would never leave me. I was kidnapped three years ago and the thought of Blaine…of Blaine going through that for even a week is just…unbelievable."

 

"Kid," The officer sighed. "I’m sorry but it’s hard to keep up the forces when so much shit happens in this city. If someone is gone for too long without a ransom, it’s hard to really stay on the case. If I can get your signature to transfer your files over here…maybe I can look at your kidnapping?"

 

"You think they’re related?" Kurt frowned. 

 

"I think it’s hard to believe that each member of a couple has been kidnapped in completely different cases," The officer gave him a tired, but reassuring smile. "I’m Officer Roberts. I’ll find your boyfriend."

 

~*~

 

Eli shuddered hard above him, moaning loudly. He dug his fingers deeper into Blaine’s arms, pulling out a soft whimper from the man under him. After a few long moments of silence, a lazy grin spread across Eli’s face and he looked down at Blaine.

 

"See? I told you, it’s going to get better and better," Eli pulled out, stretching his arms a little over his head. "But you’re always so good baby."

 

Blaine had gotten good at fighting past reflexes as Eli ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him. Just lay still. Don’t provoke him. The stab wound in his side proved that. 

 

"Did I hurt you?" Eli asked shakily, eyes shining with worry.

 

"N-no," Blaine stuttered out.  _Yes._

 

"Good, because I love you," Eli smiled, continuing to run his finger’s through Blaine’s curly hair. "And soon you’ll love me."

 

_Never._

 

Kurt could survive this for a year. Kurt waited for him for a year. He could hold on to the hope that Kurt would find him. He could wait for Kurt.

 

But, God…he couldn’t wait much longer.

 

~*~

 

The thing that saved Blaine was an ill timed girl scout. 

 

Three days later, he snapped and fought back. Eli had been feeding him pieces of chicken with his finger when Blaine bit down on his hand hard. Blood was flowing and Eli jumped back, crying out in pain. Encouraged by the rush of adrenaline, Blaine struck out with his newly freed legs and kicked Eli hard in the chest. 

 

"I give you everything!" Eli raged, grabbing his knife. "I feed you, love you, I even untied your legs for you!"

 

Blaine shrieked in pain as Eli slammed the knife deep into his thigh. He writhed in pain when Eli twisted it, snarling at him. He ripped it out and slammed it in again, making Blaine let out a long wail.

 

"Stop!" He choked out, trying mindlessly to get away from the pain. "Please! Eli!  You’e going to kill me!"

 

But Eli was beyond reason, he dropped his knife and started pounding his fists into Blaine’s vulnerable body. When Blaine was teetering at the edge of unconsciousness, police officers burst into the room with their guns drawn. 

 

He passed out when they tackled Eli.

 

~*~

 

Words could not express how relieved Kurt was when Officer Roberts called him up to tell him that Blaine was found and taken to the hospital. He could hardly even remember the taxi ride, not even stopping to thank the driver as Rachel paid before he sprinted to his boyfriend’s side. 

 

"He’s lost a lot of blood," The doctor said gently as Kurt stood next to the bed. "But he should wake up any moment now. He’s lucky."

 

Blaine was pale and every visible part of him was covered in bruises. Under his chin were three deep bite marks which only made Kurt’s stomach swim with an anxiety he hadn’t felt in years.

 

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered softly, eyes cracked open. "m I…dreaming?"

 

"No honey," Kurt laughed softly, feeling tears spring to his eyes. "You’re safe. You’re here."

 

"He knew your kidnapper Kurt," He struggled to get up, whimpering in pain. "He knew him. They were in this together. You were supposed to be kidnapped and then E-Eli was supposed to…comfort me or something. They wanted both of us."

 

"What?" Kurt asked shakily.

 

"I didn’t want him to Kurt. I never would," Blaine grabbed his hand with both hands. "I always refused. I never wanted him to touch me. Please…please…"

 

"I know," Kurt smiled tearfully and sat down next to him. "It’s alright. I’m here. He can’t hurt you anymore."

 

As much as the anxiety twisted his insides, Kurt had to ignore it. He had to be strong for his boyfriend. 


	4. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to Almost Lost You? The boys feel unsafe in New York so they decide to move back to Ohio to live near Burt and Carole. They’re really vulnerable and won’t go anywhere without each other and they need therapy. With the help of friends and family they recover? :) XXXX
> 
> Prompt by anatomyfreak: Would you ever doing a series or a threequel of some of your drabbles? Some of them are so amazing that I really wish they were longer or had chapters! (If you could finish off Side by Side and Almost Lost You (like a trial or something similar) I’d love you forever.)

Dr. Juno told him that he was going through the stages of grief. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, soft and soothing, Kurt was on the defensive. How could he be going through the stages of grief? Blaine was safe. Those men were behind bars. They were together despite everything. 

 

"Kurt, you did lose something and you grieved. You’re grieving for what Blaine has lost," Her voice made Kurt’s skin crawl and he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. "It’s part of a normal process. He’ll be going through it too."

 

He hated to admit it but she was right. 

 

Denial came right after he had heard what had happened to Blaine. No way could something so dark and twisted happen to sweet, loving Blaine. This person in the hospital bed couldn’t be Blaine, not this person with the empty, blank eyes. Just the facts of the situation didn’t make sense. Over years two men had found them and kidnapped them, had planned to do it. It was something out of a horror movie or a cheesy crime show. It couldn’t happen to them.

 

But it did.

 

During the trial, he had been furious. He had sat with his father in the courtroom, Blaine couldn’t come, just the idea made him have a panic attack. He stared at the men during their trails and felt nothing but overwhelming fury welling in his chest. How dare these monsters hurt them for their own pleasure? How dare they try to split them apart? The anger continued and he had stormed into his room, starling Blaine so badly that he had screamed and tried to hide himself. 

 

Nothing cured that anger like a terrified boyfriend going through a flashback.

 

After they had moved back to Ohio, Kurt couldn’t sleep. He stayed curled up next to Blaine and gently soothed him when his nightmares got too bad. Blaine had been incredibly apologetic, sobbing through his confession that he needed his family. He needed to be out of New York and he needed familiarity. Kurt quickly agreed, unable to shake the idea that if they hadn’t moved to New York, Blaine would be okay. Of course, Eli would have found him anywhere. Doubts and worry clouded every thought. What if he had walked with Blaine that afternoon? What if he had decided to stay in Ohio? What if he had never chosen to walk home from school all those years ago? One tiny little thing different, and everything would be different. Everything would be better.

 

"Not like we can go back," Blaine had mumbled angrily when Kurt voiced his thoughts. 

 

Kurt had been struggling with the helpless feeling of dealing with the aftermath of Blaine’s kidnapping as well as his own. He knew that he wore his emotions on his sleeve, lashing out at others in order to get some of the overwhelming feelings. Blaine didn’t. Blaine kept his emotions under the surface, the only real sign that he was affected was his constant clinging to Kurt. With a pang of guilt, Kurt remembered how he had pushed Blaine away and denied him comfort. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly and Blaine glanced up, the same anger Kurt had felt flashing in his eyes. 

 

"No need. We both go to enough therapy for that," Blaine’s shoulders were set in a tense line. 

 

"It’s just…I actually know what you went through," Kurt gave him a small smile and Blaine relaxed slightly. 

 

"I…" Blaine sighed and clenched his hand into a fist. "I just feel so angry all the time."

 

Kurt reached over and took his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing slightly. He would never accept what had happened to them. They had been hurt, someone had tried to break them and just when they started healing, it happened all over again. But they were still here. Maybe he could learn to accept that they were alright, that they could heal from this. 

 

He would grieve. He would be angry, he would be depressed but they would be okay. They were together, that was what would help them heal.

 

And they would heal. 


End file.
